


Обычно

by sailingthroughemotion



Category: Actor RPF, Zemfira (Musician) RPF
Genre: F/F, incomprehensible setting probably in 2005, oh to be a russian lesbian dramatically looking out over the city, rain makes me feel emotions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingthroughemotion/pseuds/sailingthroughemotion
Summary: Если она здесь простоит ещё секунду, ещё на минуту, может, то будет крышка — будет полтора альбома и новая причёска и если на две то может и старая чесотка над венами которую родные долго уже задержавали.
Relationships: Renata Litviniova/Zemfira (Musician)
Kudos: 2





	Обычно

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from ficbook: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9704927

Моментальная прохлада пробежалась нежными пальцами по бледному, голому плечу. Хотя она и не задерживалась, своё преступление она совершила, и белокурая женщина очнулась.  
— Гм… который час? — она спросила с слегка охрипшим, утренним голосом.  
— Пол одиннадцать, — ответил низкий, мелодичный голос где-то издалека. Земфира стояла у открытого окна и курила; за окном не было признаков столь позднего утра. Небо было пасмурное и хотя дождя пока не было, им пахло.  
— Чего ты меня не разбудила? — спросила Рената, снимая с себя одеяло. Подруга не ответила, только внимательно наблюдала за идеальными контурами обнаженного тела. Не получив ответа, Рената попробовала ещё раз. — Тебе не холодно?  
— А тебе? — та ухмыльнулась — Земфира всё-таки надела джинсы перед тем как драматично держать позу у окна. Рената подошла к певице сзади и крепко обняла, скользя короткими ногтями по тёплый коже.  
— Теперь нет.  
— Я такси вызову или ты меня отвезёшь?  
— Ты уже домой собираешься?  
— Ну… — протянула женщина неловко. До десятого часа дала подруги спать — не особенно она и куда-то собиралась — просто привыкла к определенным обычаям…  
— Ты думаешь что я тебя собираюсь выкинуть?  
— Не такая-же норма?  
— А что про нас нормально? — Рената поцеловала девушку в плечо, а потом ели-ели прикоснулась губам к шее. Земфира раздраженно вздохнула от нехватки, но быстро поймала себя на этом — так расслабляться и вдаватся же нельзя, а то…  
— Обычно меня посылают домой утром на такси, может ещё от жалости денег не много дадут, и с прощальным взглядом собственной стыдности, больше никогда не звонят.  
— Как жестоко, — Рената нахмурилась. — Ты не считаешь меня способной на такое, я надеюсь?  
— Знаешь, я мало что о тебе считаю — за последнее два года ты меня удивляла столько что я боюсь что вообще прогуляла арифметику в школе.  
— Неужели? Но вообщем я могу играть много всяких ролей…  
— Очень талантливая актриса, — Земфира дёрнулась слегка с места чтобы собрать вещи, но намёк был весьма не тот. Объятие только стало крепче.  
— Сейчас я не играю. С тобой не умею.  
— Ну вот, научишься, — певица положила погасшую сигарету на подоконник и взяла Ренату за одно запястья. Если она здесь простоит ещё секунду, ещё на минуту, может, то будет крышка — будет полтора альбома и новая причёска и если на две то может и старая чесотка над венами которую родные долго уже задержавали.  
— Не хочу и не буду.  
Ответ удивил — а это не удивило — то что от этой режиссёрши одни сюрпризы. — А чего ты тогда хочешь? — Земфира сглотнула, молча ругая себя за проступившую слабость в голосе.  
— Соседей убивать не надо, клянусь. — Расплылись у обоих улыбки — вот что бывает когда называешь песню такой простой, распространённой фразой. Дождь внезапно начал лить со страшной силой — слышно было, хотя и квартира была высоко над всеми поверхностями улицы. — Хочу накинуть халат, сделать кофе, и поболтать. Может если погода успокоится то может что-нибудь купить, да приготовить. Посмотреть кино какое-нибудь старое… может просто посидеть на диване, включить радио — оно у меня иногда подбирает одну французскую станцию, представляешь?  
Ну и вот. И прошли эти две минуты. Всё. Капец. Надежды возвратится больше нет. Прямо в бездонную пропасть, головой вперёд. Земфира хотела что-то сказать, но мысли в предложения не строились — только ослепительный запах духов, хотя и не сильный, но беспримерно божественный и тёплый, только голос — такой сладкий, такой очаровывающий — хотелось слушать и слушать, даже если она говорила не о чём…  
— Если ты хочешь, конечно, я тебя отпущу.  
Земфира схватила Ренату и за другое запястье и прижала к себе сильнее — поцеловала костяшки на мягких руках с неожиданной дерзостью. — Не в коем случаи, — прошептала она. — Не в коем случаи меня не отпускай. Прошу. Молюсь. На колени стану если захочешь. Только не отпускай.  
Рената опять начала игру прикосновения — в этот раз более робко — намного удовлетворительнее — хотя и всё равно мало. Краем глаза певица заметила как почти прозрачные волокна волос над запястьем подруги поднялись и сменила голос на более деловой тон. — Слушай, ты иди халат одевай или я тебя сейчас опять на кровать закину.


End file.
